


Around 3:00 AM

by Marimimi14



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: What happens when Felix calls Changbin around 3:00 AM and asks him with a shaky voice if he can come over.





	Around 3:00 AM

Changbin sits at his desk. The only light in his room is coming from his computer. It might be 3:00 AM but he needs to finish his project for his history class the next morning. Did he wait until the last minute to start it? Hell yeah! How is he supposed to be inspired if he doesn’t have a high-stress level?

He’s about to finish his conclusion. One more sentence. One last word… and he’s done. Changbin clicks on the print icon and sits back in his chair. He checks the time as his paper is printing. It’s now 3:15 AM. He’ll have a short night but nothing unusual for him. He puts his project in his backpack as soon as it’s done printing. He didn’t stay up all night only to forget it on his desk. Changbin closes his word documents and smiles at his wallpaper. It’s a picture of him and Felix. It was from last summer. They were in his bedroom. Changbin was reading a book and Felix was asleep, his head resting on Changbin’s shoulder. When Jisung took the picture, Changbin remembered being angry at his friend. He had woken up Felix with his squeal. But now, it’s one of his favorites. Let’s not tell Jisung.

Changbin shuts down his computer and makes his way to his bed. His eyes start closing when his phone begins buzzing. He looks at the ID. It’s Felix.

“Are you ok?” He asks as soon as he accepts the call

“Hey.” Felix says with a quiet voice “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“You know you didn’t. Answer my question. Are you ok?” Changbin asks again, worried

Felix doesn’t answer right away. Changbin waits for him, listening to the other breathing.

“I can’t sleep. They’re fighting again.” Felix whispers on the phone

Changbin sighs. Felix’s parents fought a lot lately. It started to affect their son’s well-being.

“Can I come over?” Felix asks, breaking the silence

“Of course. You don’t need to ask.”

“Ok. See you in a second hyung.”

And just like that Felix hangs up. Changbin knows Felix lives 5 minutes away but he wishes the younger to arrive sooner.

A few moments later, Changbin sees Felix climbing inside his room. The perk of having his room on the first floor. It easy to access in the middle of the night.

They don’t exchange words. Changbin simply opens his arms and Felix rushes to his side, snuggling against the older.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asks when Felix’s breathing slows down a bit

Felix sighs. He looks so tired. His eyes don’t sparkle with joy anymore. Him that is usually as bright as the sun. Changbin hates seeing him like that. Felix shouldn’t have to be in this situation.

“They started screaming at each other around 1:00 AM. It was the usual. My father’s absences. My mother’s craving for affection, so I tried to sleep.” Felix begins his story, his hands clutching to Changbin’s shirt “But then, I heard my name. They began blaming each other for things I did.” His voice breaks at the memory

Changbin holds Felix tighter, hoping to reassure him.

“Apparently my mom thinks my grades aren’t that great because my father isn’t at home enough. My dad blames my mom for my love for dance over other “real” sports like basketball, and he said…” Felix’s voice trails off

“It’s ok. You can tell me. I’m here for you.” Changbin whispers, kissing Felix’s forehead gently

Felix takes a big breath before continuing “Basically, he said my mother is at fault… it’s her fault if… if I’m gay.”

Changbin’s holds his breathing. How can someone be that insensitive about his own child?

“Like, I know my coming out was hard for him, but it’s been over a year. It’s like he doesn’t see me as his son anymore. I’m tired of apologizing for not being the perfect son he wants.” Felix continues with a shaky voice

“He has no right to say that.” Changbin said, his voice shaking with anger “You’re perfect the way you are. You don’t have to apologize… your father should be the one asking your forgiveness.”

“I don’t even care anymore. I just want him to leave. I hate the way he looks at me and the way he makes my mom cries every night.” Felix says, burying his face in Changbin’s chest

They stay silent for a moment. Changbin is furious and he would love to tell Felix’s father a piece of his mind. He can handle the man shooting him daggers with his eyes every time he sees Felix and him holding hands. What he can’t take, he’s him making Felix feel like shit.

“Would you mind if I stay over for a few days?” Felix asks quietly

“Stay as long as you want baby,” Changbin says with a soft smile

“It won’t bother your parents?”

“They won’t mind. They want you to be safe and happy.”

It was true. Changbin’s parents loved Felix. They met the younger’s parents a few times since they started dating. They couldn’t understand Felix’s father. How can a parent not want his child happiness?

“Thanks, Binnie. Sorry for calling in the middle of the night.” Felix says, kissing the only thing he could reach in this position, which was Changbin’s jaw.

“No problem. I love you. So much.” Changbin looks down at Felix and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Let’s try to sleep or school will be hell tomorrow.”

Felix turns a little bit in Changbin’s arms. Finding a comfier position without breaking free from his embrace. “I love you too.” He whispers while closing his eyes.

Things might not be perfect at the moment. It is hard to go back home after school. He’s more stress than ever, his grades have hit a new low, and he doesn’t smile as much. But Felix knows he can make it through. Because when he feels like everything in the world is shit, one smile from Changbin makes it alright. Yeah, everything is ok as long as his boyfriend stays by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I like what I wrote. I hope you also like it :)


End file.
